


One Shot. One Chance

by Bluejaykat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Based off of the Oneshot MV, Gang AU, Gen, I rated it M just to be safe, Mentions of blood and violence, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: “There’s only one chance as you walk on this dark path...Only one shot, there’s no second chance; don’t loose it.”





	One Shot. One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot (haha) based off a B.A.P’s Oneshot MV. Although I changed the ending. (Also Im so sorry about Youngjae)

It was a chilly fall evening and the sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, melting into liquid pools of orange, red and purple. Junhong sunk deeper into his scarf to keep his nose from getting any colder as he walked along the nearly empty streets. A dog barked in the distance and the light was almost gone, turning everything an orange hue in its dying light as he reached the gate of the cemetery. It was stuck, as usual, but a few sharp kicks from his converse clad shoe did the trick, and the old metal squealed in its hinges as it swung open. He knew the way by heart, he could walk it with his eyes closed. He ran a gloved hand through his dark hair that the wind had pushed into his eyes and wove his way between the gravestones until he reached the one he was looking for. It was simple, small, and merely read the name Bang Yongguk. It was next to the grave of his mother; he’d have wanted it that way. After all, he had died only a few days after her. Junhong brushed away some leaves from the ground in front of the grave and sat down cross legged on the ground.

“Hello, hyung. You’d be proud of me. I graduated today! And I got accepted into University! I’ve finally left this all behind, just like you always wanted...” he paused, gazing off into the distance as a soft and strangely warm breeze ruffled his hair. Yongguk has always wanted him to be more than a gang member. 

“It’s too late for me, but not for you. Be better.” He had told him. And now he was. Still, to Junhong, there would never be anyone he looked up to more than Bang Yongguk. He could have been more? Bang Yongguk could have been more, he thought bitterly. If only...

 

A sharp, loud whistle rang down the alley, sending all the members scrambling to their hideout. Youngjae was last, making sure to wedge the boards back in place to look natural. The Blue Thieves has been very active recently, sniffing out other gangs and taking their territory, slowly expanding. It was bad enough at this point that there was a rumor a few gangs were actually going to form a sort of “alliance” to protect their territories. Only Himchan knew if Yongguk was part of this or not, and well....it would be more productive to try to get silver from a brick wall than to try and get Himchan to talk about things. The man himself was sitting on an overturned crate that had “oranges” stamped upside down on the side, counting everyone as they sat down like an exhasperated schoolteacher on a field trip. 

“Five...” he pointed lastly to himself, before glancing around and sighing heavily. “Oh for fucks sake...” he swiveled on his seat and craned his neck, squinting into the darkness. Soon, what, or rather who he had been looking for came jogging around a corner out of the shadows.

“Sorry! There was a cat...” Yongguk replied breathlessly to the unanswered question.

This seemed to be an accepted answer for his tardiness. Yongguk was like that, Junhong recalled, all strict and severe on the outside but on the inside he was really just a loving man who took care of his sick mother and fed stray cats that came to the hideout. He looked more tired than usual, despite his efforts to act normal around everyone. He was a firm believer that a leader should set an example, the best example possible, so that’s what he did. It was common knowledge his mother was dying of cancer. That was part of why he started the gang to begin with. The hospital bills had been so expensive, they had been forced to sell almost everything, so Yongguk had turned to the one business that could pay: selling illegal weapons. He hadn’t wanted to, but he was damn good at it. Everyone in that gang of his would have followed him to the ends of the earth.

“So, I got a job.” He began. 

Junhong was shaken out of his thoughts as his good friend Jongup poked him in the ribs with the blunt end of his knife.

“I’ve been contacted by Suho. He wants—“

“Hold up hold up. The Suho? As in the leader of EXO?” Dayhun raised his hand as if he were in elementary school and not at a gang meeting.

“You know any other Suho’s around here? Yes Suho of EXO you moron! Now shut up, hyung is trying to speak.” Youngjae whacked him upside the head.

“Well so-rry! Excuse me if it’s a little bit of a shock that—“

A loud bang made them all jump, instantly silencing them. Yongguk put down his gun and continued as if nothing had happened.

“He wants a few AR-15s. Ammo included.”

“Well damn he better just telephone Texas if he wants that type of weapons. We’d have to raid a fuckin military base for that type of thing!” Junhong blinked at his leader incredulously.

“Well, fortunately we won’t have to. Himchan here did some snooping around and turns out our friends Red Sun have just what we’re looking for.” Yongguk replies calmly. He was always calm. 

“Red Sun? Is going up against them really worth it?” Daehyun but his nails nervously. He had been captured by the Red Sun once before, and he still had scars from that.

“If we can gain EXO’s favor? Yes. I think so. They’re one of the most powerful gangs in Seoul we can’t pass this up.” Yongguk folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, placing his forehead against his hands, thinking.

“I agree.” Himchan nodded. 

“Same.” Junhong chimed in. He would agree with everything Yongguk said. He practically hero worshiped the man.

Jongup also agreed, since he had once met Kai and had nearly fainted. Daehyun was still the only one somewhat reluctant, but no one held it against him, least of all Yongguk.

“Daehyun, I’m serious. I want to know your reasons. My judgement may be clouded, and you’re just as much a part of this group as everyone else. Your objections matter.”  
Daehyun looked up at Yongguk who had put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“No, no hyung it’s just me being...I’m still just a little afraid of them i guess. I’m a coward.” He shook his head furiously.

“You’re not a coward, Daehyun.” The older man looked him directly in the eyes. “You have completely justified reasons to be afraid of them. Fear is not a bad thing that should be stamped out, it’s a natural thing that can be harnessed. Understand?”  
A small smile and a nod was all he needed to straighten up again and continue.

“Now, the Red Sun has a weapons cash here.” He pointed to a red X scribbled on a hand drawn map that was color coded with different lines symbolizing the boundaries of each gangs turf. “The bottom of an old dumpster pulls down. I know I saw them open it. However, it is tripped, so opening it will alert them immediately, and we don’t know how close they will be or how much time we’d have to get out of there. That means Youngjae,”

“Yeah?” He looked up from where he was twisting two loose wires he had found lying around on the ground.

“You’re gonna be my eyes in the sky. I want you on top of the building right here.” Youngjae squinted at where his leader was pointing. It was right on the edge of their turf and Red Sun’s. The dumpster seemed to be one street down. “If you look through the window of the second floor of the building opposite with a scope, you get a decent view of the dumpster. All the other windows are various parts of the alley. Anything moves in any of those windows or anywhere at all, I want you to tell us immediately.”

Youngjae nodded and took the crumpled map, examining it closely. Jongup and Junhong were guarding either end of the alley, but enemies could also approach from above or the other side, which is why they needed Youngjae. Himchan and Yongguk were currently arguing over whether Yongguk would go or not. This happened everytime there was any sort of dangerous mission. Himchan would not want Yongguk to go, Yongguk wouldn’t hear of it, Himchan would insist, Yongguk would insist back, it would last for about ten minutes before they would compromise and go together.

“Hyung! You’re the leader! You can’t just go throwing yourself into dangerous situations!” Himchan shook a leather-clad fist.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t just sit around and wait here comfortably while you all are putting your lives at risk! We’re a gang, we work together!” Yongguk protested, considerably less riled up.

“Hyung! What if something happens to you?? What about your mother?!”

“Channie, I’m doing this for her! I’ve got to go! Plus what kind of leader just sits around while his team goes on a mission?” 

“Alright FINE. Since you’re insisting like a mule! But I’m your personal bodyguard, yeah?” 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Everyone else snickered. They sounded like a bunch of bickering middle school girls. 

“Alright everyone, Thursday morning at 2. Meet here, then approach separately. Well draw less attention.”

Everyone gave a thumbs up, indicating they had understood. 

“Good. We’ll—“ just then, Yongguk’s phone buzzed. “Uh, sorry, I really...I have to go.” He took a glance st the caller ID and hurried off. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine starting, then retreating into the distance.  
Once Yongguk leftward things usually descended into a more chaotic state. The alcohol came out and so did the dart board. They all had a secret wish to go drInking together, but it was too risky for them to all be seen in one place as a group. Perfect for an ambush, and they were easily identifiable with the tattoo of the letters B.A.P on their right shoulders. So they made do with drinks and card games at their hideout, although it wasn’t as fun without their leader. He hadn’t been around in a while, always having to hurry home to his mother. They played early into the morning, until it was just Himchan and Junhong left.

“Get out of here, kid, go to sleep.” He gestured with his chin towards the door as he lit a cigarette.

“Stop calling me kid!” Junhong grumbled, crossing his arms and looking very much like a kid. He had to admit, he was tired; eyes closing as he dozed on one of the crates.

“Whatever, kid.” Came the retort, but this time with amusement written on the elder’s face.  
Junhong stood there for a few minutes, debating on whether to ask Himchan who had called Yongguk, but then decided against it. It would just be a waste of breath, and Himchan didn’t approve of people who stuck their noses into other people’s business. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung.” Was all he said before turning on his phone flashlight to find his way out to where his skateboard was leaning up against the wall. 

 

It was 2AM, and extremely cold. So cold everyone’s breath could be seen, coming in clouds from their mouth as they shifted on their feet, trying to stay warm. Youngjae blew on his hands impatiently; where the fuck was Yongguk?

“Alright everyone let’s get going. Quit standing around.” 

Speak of the devil. Their leader stepped out of the shadows, slightly out of breath, voice husky. Everyone gave him a look. His snappy attitude was uncharacteristic, but no one said anything, just headed off to their assigned stations. Daehyun caught a glimpse of Himchan talking with Yongguk about something, pulling their leader into a hug, before he turned a corner, but now was not the time to worry about things that didn’t concern them.

The metal was freezing against Youngjae’s hands as he hauled himself up the rusted fire escape. It creaked and groaned in protest under his weight, and he tried to hurry, afraid it’s bolts would detach from the wall at any minute. He made it to the top without incident, however, and settled down in a crevice against the ledge and rested the barrel of the gun against it, careful not to let the edge poke over the side and draw unwanted attention. He swept over towards the left and saw Jongup through the window, crouching behind a pile of trash at one end of the alley. A glance at the other side showed Junhong partially obscured by an old gutter pipe standing on top of an old dumpster. Yongguk, Himchan and Daehyun dropped into his line of sight, headed straight towards the weapons cache. All seemed to be good, there was silence in his ear piece. Something seemed off about Yongguk, his shoulders were hunched and he dragged his feet a little. Maybe he was just sick... He reached up to adjust the scope’s magnification, and accidentally knocked it off with his clumsy gloves fingers. 

“Shit!” He swore, watching it fall down onto the grilled platform of the fire escape below him. 

“Fucking fuck...” he grumbled to himself as he hurried to retrieve it. He was halfway down to it when suddenly a shot rang out and he heard Junhong give a cry of pain in his ear piece. Fuck.

“YOUNGJAE!” Yongguk barked into his earpiece, making him wince. There was muffled yelling and grunting before fizzled static.

Yongguk dropped the weapons as soon as he heard Junhong yell, embedding a knife in the man’s throat before he could fire another shot. He grabbed his younger member before he could hit the ground and picked him up easily, despite the height difference.

“Where did you get hit?” He asked.

“It’s nothing it just grazed my ribs. I’m fine, hyung.” The younger man tried to reasure him, but Yongguk insisted on carrying him all the way back to the hideout.

“What about the others?” Junhong shut his eyes as the pain started to get to him and he clutched his side.

“They’re fine. Himchan is there with them. He can handle it. Here, put pressure on that. And lift up your shirt, let me see it.” He ordered, tossing a clean towel in his direction. He fussed over Junhong a bit more before reassuring himself that it was just a scratch. 

He was halfway through bandaging up the wound when Himchan and the rest of the gang burst in, breathless, but carrying two AR-15 and an AK-47, with huge grins on their faces. Everyone except Youngjae, that is. He was sulking sheepishly in the back, partially hiding behind the others, willing himself to disappear. 

“Youngjae, get over here.” 

Youngjae had never actually been scared of Yongguk before. He was always so kind, so understanding. But now, looking at him standing there with his arms crossed, dressed in leather, jet black hair slicked back with enough gel to look like someone out of an American film in the 50s, and scowl darkening his eyes, suddenly it dawned on him that Bang Yongguk was actually terrifying. He slunk towards him looking like a kicked puppy.

“What the fuck was that about back there?!” He yelled. Yongguk never yelled. Something was very wrong. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I bumped the scope...it fell...I—“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Youngjae!” His voice was strained and dark. Youngjae closed his mouth and stayed silent. His leader had never gotten right and truly angry like this at anyone before. Why him? It was a simple accident, and Yongguk wouldn’t even let him explain before he started screaming at him about being responsible and how even Junhong was more mature than him (lies) and how if he couldn’t pull himself together, he was off the team. 

“Yongguk....” himchan started, going forward to lay a hand on his arm.

“Stay out of this, Himchan!” The leader snapped, shaking him off. Everyone else just stood there in silence, awkwardly, suddenly becoming very interested in their shoes. 

“Hyung...” Junhong at least had tried to make a weak protest about how it was fine, but gave up when he realized Yongguk wasn’t listening. 

Youngjae remembered back to when he had heard somewhere that things said in anger are often the truth. Maybe they had always felt this way about him. Maybe he wasn’t needed. That was impossible...right? There was that one time when they had accidentally given him less than his cut. Sure Himchan has fixed it right away when he told him about it...or were they hoping he just wouldn’t notice? On this mission, what sort of job was that? Sitting on top of a building watch everything through glorified binoculars! They could have just told him they didn’t want him, instead of being fake and elusive about it!   
The more Youngjae thought about it, the more angry and bitter he became, and the more he was convinced he was right. They didn’t want him.

“Fuck you Bang Yongguk!!!” He shrieked suddenly, making the man stop chewing him out and stare at him along with everyone else. “I’m out.” 

And with that he turned on his heel and left. Everyone was speechless, including Yongguk. The slam of the heavy metal door echoed through the dead silent warehouse. They all turned to look at their leader, who had falllen to his knees on the floor and put his head in his hands. 

“Ah hyung! What’s wrong?!” Rushing over in worry they gathered around him.

“Don’t worry Hyung, I’ll be okay! Youngjae will come back!” Junhong patted his knee affectionately from where he was lying on his back, assuming it was the recent events that were causing Yongguk’s distress. 

Himchan shook his head. 

“Junhong, that’s....that’s not it.”

 

Youngjae scoffed as he moved away from the dirty window. Was he crying? What a whimp. It was his fault anyway. Unbelievable he used to idolize that man. The first few snowflakes drifted downwards as he trudged home, of what he called home. An old run down apartment, this last job would have gotten him the money he needed to move somewhere nicer, but now that was all gone. He needed money. Bad. He could join another gang, but frankly, he hated the other gangs just as much as he now hated BAP. He couldn’t get a job, not with a record like his. He could... his eye caught sight of the worn flyer he had pinned to his door as a joke months ago when he had first seen them: 10,000,000₩ for report of any gang...he could....

He tossed and turned all night. Sure he was mad, but angry enough to do this? Sellout his friends? That was low, but...they had thrown him away like it was nothing, and he really needed the money. He couldn’t become homeless, not in the middle of winter. He’d die. The whole way there he turned it over and over in his mind. Several times he debated turning back. He had gotten Junhong shot. Junhong....he was pretty young too...did he deserve a life of prison? Youngjae found that he didn’t really care. Why didn’t he care anymore? What was wrong with him? He hesitated one last time on the steps of the police station, just before he pushed everything aside and pulled open the shiny metal doors.   
He came out an hour later, 10,000,000₩ richer. It had stopped snowing and the sun was out as he jogged down the steps. He was walking down the side wall, hands in his pockets when he bumped into someone.

“Ow....” they groaned softly.

“Sorry!” He bowed apologetically, then looked up to see who it was, freezing when he recognized the familiar face of Junhong. 

“Youngjae hyung?” The younger man looked at him with wide eyes, still holding his side. Right. Must not have been that bad.

“Uh...sorry for bumping into you.” He muttered, then ducking his head tried to walk away quickly. He could barely even look Junhong in the eyes.

“Hyung wait!” He was grabbed by the sleeve of his coat, and his attempts to jerk his arm away failed. “Please, come back. Yongguk hyung is completely torn up. He lost his mom and you in the same night, and he blames himself for everything, says he shouldn’t have yelled at you...please he feels awful. We’re so worried about him, he hasn’t slept or eaten...You have to come back!”

“Wait...he...?” Youngjae’s mind began to swim. What had he done? Of course! How could he have been such an idiot?! Yongguk’s mother has been sick for ages! His mom had just died, and he had come anyway so they could get the money from the deal instead of just canceling! It all made so much sense now....yet all the realization in the world didn’t help the fact that his 10,000,000₩ was sitting nearly in his pocket, and the police would arrest everyone the moment they did anything. Fuck.

“Hyung? You alright?” Junhong was watching him closely, confused as to why the color had suddenly drained from his face. 

“Y-yeah I just...I gotta go Junhong. I’ll...I just gotta go.” He muttered, pushing past his friend and hurrying off down the street, leaving a dejected looking Junhong behind.

He ran as fast as he could, his lungs burned, but he couldn’t stop, not until he had told Yongguk everything. He didn’t even know how he could face him, after what he’d done. He deserved to be shot right then and there. But he knew Yongguk would never do that. He rounded the corner of a familiar alley when suddenly, he tripped over something and fell, slamming into the concrete, scraping his palms in an effort to cushion his fall. 

“What the—“ Then it hit him. He had been tripped. On purpose. He pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, looking around to find himself surrounded by The Red Sun. 

“Where are you off to so fast?” One of them chuckled darkly before a bag was shoved over his head and he felt himself slowly losing consciousness. 

No....Yongguk.....

 

“And that’s it? That’s all he said to you?” Yongguk presses, halting his pacing around the dim room in front of Junhong who shook his head.

“I’m sorry, hyung. He just said ‘I gotta go’ and ran off. I tried, I really did!”

“I know. I know you did. I just wish...” he broke off midway through his sentence and resumed pacing. 

Junhong sat there and watched him. If only he could have made Youngjae understand....

“I got some food for us—!” Daehyun burst in, kicking the door closed behind him, with some grocery bags filled with cheap food in either hand, stopping short when he saw his leader.

“Thanks, Daehyun.” Yongguk nodded at him briefly. “I’m not hungry.” 

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t eaten for almost...what is that now...three days? No, you’re eating something.” Himchan insisted, poking his head around the corner from where he was searching for some classified files on the computer in the other room. 

“But I’m really not hungry...” 

“No. You’re eating.” Himchan took the bags from Daehyun who shrugged off his coat and flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone.

They were halfway through “dinner”, and between Himchan and Junhong, they had convinced Yongguk to eat a bowl of noodles. Suddenly Yongguk’s phone notification went off. His head snapped up and his hand flew for it. He frowned.

“Uh, What is it?” Jongup asked between bites.

“A Facebook notification. From...Youngjae...?” 

Now everyone was extremely curious. Meal forgotten, they all gathered around their leader as he opened the message with shaking hands. It was a video attachment. He pressed play.

“Oh god...” 

Eunhyun, the leader of Red Sun, was grinning on the screen. Yongguk already really hated that man, but when he stepped aside to reveal a beaten and bruised Youngjae, his blood just boiled. 

“Bang Yongguk! Thought you were really clever, getting into our little weapons cache, huh? Keep your little guns pretty boy, but you owe us.” He let out a harsh chuckle. One of the other members hit Youngjae so hard he would have fallen out of the chair he was seated on if he hadn’t been tied down to it. One of his eyes was purple and half swollen shut, his nose looked broken, and he was bleeding from cuts on his lip and temple. He groaned softly as his weight made the wire dig into him.

“Would you shut the fuck up back there? I’m trying to talk!” He snapped, before turning back to the camera with a malicious smile plaster on his face. “So, I’m making you a deal. You give us 1 million won for the guns, and I give you this little punk back, and, because I’m generous, you can keep the guns. Deal? You have twenty four hours. After that, I kill him.”

The camera went black and the five were left staring at their reflections on the dark screen. 

 

They’re not coming for me.....

 

“We’re going to get him.” Yongguk was the first to break the silence, slamming his fist down on the table.

“But he—?” Himchan started but Yongguk held up a hand.

“Even if he’s not a part of our gang anymore, they think he is, and they’re going to kill him if we don’t hand over the money. We can’t let him die. We owe him that much at least. Youngjae was a good member.” 

“Alright, but...where the fuck are we going to get a million won?” Himchan sighed, passing a hand over his forehead.

There wasn’t an answer to that one, Yongguk rested his chin on his folded hands, staring at the blank wall.

“We could rob a bank?” Jongup suggested, making everyone turn and look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Please never speak.” Daehyun snorted at the idea.

“Wait....he might actually be into something.” Himchan snapped his fingers.

“Don’t tell me you think we can actually pull off a bank robbery, hyung?” Daehyun blinked at him in disbelief. “We’re à street gang, not polished rich mobsters. I mean EXO could do it but us?”

“No no, not rob a bank. But a while ago when I was snooping around on classified documents, for you know, valuable sellable information, I think I saw something about a shipment of newly printed money that was going to be delivered tonight.”

Yongguk’s Head whipped up at that and he jumped to his feet. 

“Where?”

“Uh I can pull up the document again...it had a route but...it will be heavily policed I imagine—“

“Doesn’t matter. Go pull it up. We’re going to get that money no matter what.” Yongguk stood up and shoved a few knives in his boots.

It was cold and wet and miserable. Youngjae felt his legs going numb and was certain he had frostbite on his toes. Well maybe he was exaggerating but still, he was freezing. His entire face was throbbing painfully, and even breathing hurt a bit. There was only one guy guarding him at the moment, they switched out every half hour. The rest of them were standing around the fire they had started in a metal barrel. The minutes felt like hours, time seemed like it had slowed to a halt. Honestly, he wished they would just hurry up and kill him. Yongguk wasn’t coming for him. Hell, he may not have even gotten the video message. Junhong would have told him about what had happened earlier today, and he knew damn well that although it may have torn Yongguk apart, he was the type of person to always respect people’s decisions, and he would have respected his. If only there was a way to tell them about what he’d done...

 

“Ten thousand here.” Jongup slapped down his stack of bills and slipped the band back around them. 

“Alright that makes forty thousand.” Himchan put his own beside it. 

“Twenty more thousand here.” Daehyun pushed the crisp bundle of new minted paper towards the other two.

“Yeah twenty thousand for me too. So hyung, do you have the last twenty thousand?” Junhong asked, looking up at Yongguk expectantly who was still calmly counting his money although his hands were shaking. 

“Nineteen thousand...twenty thousand. Exactly.” He motioned for someone to get the case, and began neatly packing it it. 

 

“Hey. Get up.” Youngjae felt himself being untied from the chair and then yanked to his feet by Eunhyun. “Time to go back to your little friends.”

Youngjae could barely process as they shoved him into a van and drove off. They were actually going to pay? But where had they....? Oh no. Oh no! They would have stolen something... something big...and now the police had all the evidence they needed to track them down... idiot! He was an idiot! Now he wished they had just killed him. After all, it’s what he deserved. He wished Yongguk wasn’t so kind and loyal. He wished that, for one in his life, he could have been cold hearted and let him die. Now they were all going to either rot in prison for the rest of their lives, or be shot. Because of him. And he would walk away free, the worst of them all.

 

A draft wafted upwards from the tunnels, and Yongguk stopped Junhong with his hand before he could follow the others. 

“Hyung?” 

“I want you to stand guard up here. There’s a lot of police in this area, and we don’t want to be caught with stolen money. Contact me if you see anything, Alright?” He ordered, giving the younger and encouraging pat on the shoulder before disappearing down into the darkness, leaving Junhong alone.

“What’d you tell him?” Himchan asked when Yongguk rejoined them.

“To watch for police patrols. I don’t like lying to the kid, but I also don’t trust the Red Sun as far as I can spit. And I don’t want him hurt again.” He replied simply.

The chosen meeting spot was an abandoned metro station, and the eerie blue fluorescent lights flickered from neglect. The entire place reeked of urine and the walls were littered with gum. 

“Well well well if it isn’t BAP.” Eunhyun sauntered out of the shadows with his hands in his pockets. “You know, I never did ask, what does it stand for?”

“Where’s Youngjae?” Yongguk spat, not in the mood to deal with Eunhyun’s taunting. 

“Relax, he’s here.” The leader of Red Sun snapped his fingers and the rest of the gang appeared behind him, one of them shoving a very tired and miserable looking Youngjae in front of him. 

Eunhyun held out his hand and Yongguk passed him the metal case as Youngjae was given a final push towards them. 

“You Alright?” Yongguk asked, throwing an arm around Youngjae while still maintaining eye contact with Eunhyun. 

“Hyung I’m so sorry.” He barely managed to whisper out, pulling his leader in for a last hug.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for, okay? It was my fault anyway. I—“

“It’s not that...” Youngjae pulled away and looked at him sorrowfully, tears welling up in his eyes and he heard surprised yells from Red Sun, who were clearly caught off guard as well.

The expression in Yongguk’s face changed from one of relief to one of hurt and disappointment. 

“Youngjae....” he shook his head as he put his hands above his head as ordered and was instantly shoved to the ground.

Youngjae couldn’t even bring himself to look his leader in the eyes. It was cowardly, he knew, not even being able to own up to what he had done. 

“You.” The Officer jabbed the back of Yongguks heard with his gun. “You’re the leader?” 

Yongguk didn’t reply, just glared and nodded.

“Kill him last.”

“Wait! No! What are you doing?!” Yongguk struggled to try and escape their grasp as one of them pressed a gun to Jongup’s temple. 

Jongup gave him a small smile, and all Yongguk could do was watch helplessly as a shot rang out and the lifeless body crumbled to the ground, eyes staring up into nothingness, dark red blood pooling on the concrete.

“NO!” 

“Wait what are you doing?!” Youngjae turned back from where he had been slinking away in shame.

“Get out of here, kid. It’s a waste to put them in jail. Better to just kill them here, make it look like a gang war. Now fuck off.” The head officer threatened, shaking his gun at Youngjae.

They weren’t police. They were government officers. Shit, Yongguk must have...

BANG!

It was Daehyun this time. Clearly he hadn’t gone down without a fight, because one of the men was clutching at his leg, holding a bloody knife. 

“Please don’t kill them! Please!” Yongguk’s words came out as pathetic whispers. 

“Hyung.” Himchan caught his eye just as the cold barrel of the gun was shoved against the side of his head. “Goodbye.” 

BANG! 

“HIMCHAN!” Yongguk so desperately wanted to get free, to try to save them, but he had no energy left to struggle against five men, and as Himchan’s body hit the floor, he realized he didn’t even feel like fighting anymore. Junhong, Junhong still had a chance. But it was over for him. Somehow, he didn’t mind. He could see his mother again.

“You’re next.” 

“Stop!” Youngjae wrenched the gun out of the officer’s hand. Yongguk looked up at him.  
“Hyung I-I’m sorry i was angry and i needed money and i-“

“Youngjae. It’s okay. I forgive you.” Yongguk smiled. 

He breathed a sigh of relief before a sharp pain ripped through his chest and he was kicked aside. The world began to spin and all sound was replaced with a faint ringing. He saw Yongguk’s body jolt and felt blood spatter onto his face. The men holding him released their grip as he slumped over onto his side, his once warm brown eyes now glazed over in the vacant stare of death. There was muffled talking and the group of dark uniformed men retreated back up the stairs, leaving both gangs dead on the ground. Suddenly every sensation came rushing back to him and he gasped, feeling thick blood fill his mouth. He tried to cough it up but the pain was too great. Black spots danced across his vision and everything began to fade. The last thing he heard was Junhong’s scream.

 

Junhong had found them there, all dead. He had been the one to call the police, he had been the one to insist Yongguk he burried next to his mother. He had given the weapons to Suho, who had been nice enough to agree to get Yongguk a gravestone after Junhong had practically begged him on his hands and knees. 

“I’m still mad you lied to me, hyung..” he chided the gravestone with a mischevious smirk. He looked up, suddenly realizing it had gotten rather dark. Sighing, he pulled out his phone flashlight and stood up. He shouldn’t be out this late, he had a party to go to tomorrow. 

“Well I have to go. I’ll come again soon, hyung. Promise. Thanks for giving me a chance.”

He bowed lightly to the gravestone, even if it was silly. No one was around anyway.


End file.
